Splinters : A Jemi Oneshot
by x0x.RunnSmackkintoYouu.x0x
Summary: //They were silent for a while as Demi picked at the splinter and winced. Joe hated seeing her in pain. “Seriously, what does Dallas do? I’ll do it, best friend promise.”\\ Jemi Oneshot. Rated T for mention of drugs, minor language, and infidelity.


**Okay, so this oneshot is totally inspired by my little sister getting splinters. She's too cute.**

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Do not own their names, Jemi, or Tony the Tiger. Although they all make me happy._

**hope ya love!**

**.x**_o_**x.**

**

* * *

**

**_;_**

"Where's Dallas?!" yelled a 7-year-old Demetria.

Joseph heard the front door slam. He was 10-years-old and knew Demetria voice tones well. She needed help. "She's in the shower, Demi. What's wrong?"

"I got a splinter, Joey! A big one!"

"Again?" he asked. Demi got splinter at least twice a month. She and Miley were always climbing the trees beyond the backyard. It was ridiculous.

"Yes! And OUCH! It hurts! Like, a lot!"

Joe huffed a sigh. _Here we go again._ "Let me see."

"No!," Demi cried. "I want Dallas to do it!"

"Why can't _I_ do it? I'm ten."

"Because."

"Because what?"

Demi blushed a light scarlet and smirked. "Dallas has a secret trick." She murmured.

"Like what?" Joe rolled his eyes. "Tweezers? I'll have you know these eyebrows don't tame themselves."

That made Demi giggle. Joey had the brows of a circus freak. "I know. But it's something..._else_."

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

"Okay fine. Don't get the splinter out."

"Fine." Demi said.

"Fine." Joe said

"Good." Demi said.

"Grrr-eat." Joe added.

"You sounded like the cereal tiger."

"Tony?"

"Yeah."

They were silent for a while as Demi picked at the splinter and winced. Joe hated seeing her in pain.

"Seriously, what does Dallas do? I'll do it, best friend promise."

"Really, Joey?" she asked, hope glistening in her eyes. "You're not gonna laugh, right?"

"Of course not. I hate it when you cry."

"I'm not crying."

"But you're going to."

Demi bowed her head and let tears free. "Uh-huh." She flipped her hand out.

Joe looked at her hand. Dang, that sucker was massive! "So what does Dallas do exactly?"

"Well, first she takes out the splinter with tweezers. You got tweezers?"

He pulled a pair out of his back pocket. "Don't ask."

She shrugged it off. "Okay. Then Dallas...uhh..."

"What?"

Demi blushed again. "...She...um, kisses it better."

Joe snorted uncontrollably. "Seriously?" he laughed aloud.

"Joeeyyyy!! You said you wouldn't laugh! Liar!" And with that, Demi ran upstairs to find Dallas and Joseph followed. He hoped to realize it was not funny.

No such luck.

**x**_o_**x.**- 20 Years Later -**.x**_o_**x**

"I cannot believe this tree is still here." Joe said, looking up at the crimson, orange and lemon leaves. It had been years since he and Demi had seen this side of town. They'd both moved far, far away and two of them just remembered all the splinters Dallas had healed with kisses. Dallas kissed Demi for years, and Joe still hadn't got a chance yet.

"This tree gave me a hard time." Demi chuckled. She tilted her head in thought. "I wonder…" she started.

Joe knew where this was going. "Demi, no."

"Please, Joe? Please? I'm begging. I won't be long. Best friend promise."

Joe sighed and Demi, the grown woman, took it as an _"Ugh, fine."_

As Joseph watched Mrs. Stewart climb the tree, he wondered why he hadn't stopped her from marrying Miley's brother Trace Stewart. Trace was a mess, a crack-addict, everything Demetria said she didn't want.

And as Joseph watched her hitch a stiletto upon thick branch and pull herself to the third tree level, he mentally kicked himself. He loved every part of this woman for so long. Her wit about everything that was going on was incredible. The only thing that every really set her back was splinters. And to this day Joe still couldn't help her with that.

"Ouch!" he heard Demi cry.

His eyes shot up to find his love staring wildly at her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I got a splinter, Joe! A big one!"

He smiled. _Thank you, Lord._ He thought, climbing the tree at full speed. Half way there, something pricked him. "Ouch!" Joe looked at his hand. "Grrr-eat."

"What, Tony?"

"A freaking splinter...Damn it!"

Demi climbed down to Joe's level and reached into his back pocket. Joe liked the feeling, so was not disappointed when Demi had found the tweezers in the bottom of his front pocket.

"Give me," he said, taking the tweezers and her injured hand. It was always the left hand. Always.

Once the splinter was out she grinned, knowing just what was next.

Joseph leaned into her palm, letting his five-o'clock shadow tickle Demi. After she giggled he placed a kiss above the mark, just like Dallas. Demi followed suit, except she left her lips in pink on him.

And then they kissed, lips on lips.

Falling out the tree wasn't a worry. Cheating on their others wasn't a worry. And getting caught—definitely was not a worry. Because all those were just splinters:

Nothing a kiss couldn't fix.

* * *

**;**

**Review?**


End file.
